1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle throttle clamp and more particularly pertains to preventing operation of a throttle mounted on handlebars of vehicles, such as motorcycles and all terrain vehicles with a motorcycle throttle clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of throttle controls is known in the prior art. More specifically, throttle controls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing controlling means, such as cruise control are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,515 to Schneider discloses a motorcycle throttle control to hold a motorcycle throttle in a predetermined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,700 to Morris et al. discloses a motorcycle throttle control to lock the throttle grip at the positioned desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,193 to Sanada et al. discloses a throttle grip locking device for motorcycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,402 to Leonheart discloses a motorcycle throttle twist-grip control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,323 to Prager discloses a motorcycle throttle-grip protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,219 to Beck et al. discloses a friction lock for outboard motor throttle hand grip.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorcycle throttle clamp for preventing operation of a throttle mounted on handlebars of vehicles, such as motorcycles and all terrain vehicles.
In this respect, the motorcycle throttle clamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing operation of a throttle mounted on handlebars of vehicles, such as motorcycles and all terrain vehicles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved motorcycle throttle clamp which can be used for preventing operation of a throttle mounted on handlebars of vehicles, such as motorcycles and all terrain vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.